Electric radiators filled with oil are more and more popular among the consumers with its advantages such as environment protection, cleanness and non-pollution. However, in the prior art, the radiating fins of all kinds of the electric radiators filled with oil are straight-lined. The straight lined fins, in spite of convenience for processing and assembly, still have the following disadvantages:
1. It makes against the pervasion of heat into the surrounding air because the heat emitted by the radiating fins will directly rise into the air so that the warming effect is not good enough.
2. It is hard to reasonably make spaces for the installation of the accessories such as the fan and humidifier. If these accessories were installed, on one hand, the whole product would be too large in bulk to cause inconvenience for transportation and use, and on the other hand, lead to waste of spaces.
3. The heat radiating effect is not good, while the quantity of the radiating fins is fixed, the maximum power of the electrothermal wires that can be installed would be restricted. Accordingly, the places this kind of electric radiator can be used are limited.
The Utility Model Patent CN2536943 authorized by the State Intellectual Property Office of P.R.C. on Feb. 19, 2003, disclosed a new type of electric radiator filled with oil, it includes a heat tube, a plurality of connecting sleeves and radiating fins and a controlling box, the connecting sleeves link the radiating fins and the controlling box, the heat tube immerges into the heat-conducting oil contained in the oil-filled radiating fins, wherein the radiating fin which adjacent to the controlling box is not filled with oil so it can help to insulate the heat to a certain extent, thus lowering the internal temperature of the controlling box and prolonging the lifespan of the electric radiator. Although this electric radiator filled with oil is more technically advanced than the existing technologies, it still has the above-mentioned disadvantages since its fins are straight-lined.